


Be my Baby

by DE600



Series: Corruption [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Age Play, BDSM, Bathing/Washing, Corruption, Daddy Kink, Groping, M/M, Porn Watching, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Small Penis, Virgin Connor (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DE600/pseuds/DE600
Summary: How Connor became Hank's good boy in the first place, surprisingly not very dark for once
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: Corruption [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865839
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73





	Be my Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Finally got around to a little more corruption, this time not more training, no fucking, just how Connor became Hank's boy. 
> 
> Is this consistent with the rest of the series? Maybe. The whole series is porn logic, I've been in a fluffy mood apparently. If you don't want to take this as part of the corruption canon, then don't! Because this is surprisingly wholesome and the rest of kind of rape porn 
> 
> Here we go with the warnings as usual, no actual sex happens, just some perverted groping. Connor is actually fully consenting for once. They get them a nice little program to turn Connor into basically a bimbo little boy and have a little bit of a scene. 
> 
> Connor basically just gets naked and has a bath and Hank pervs a little.

Connor was unsatisfied. Life was hard, living as a deviant was hard. Being smarter than everyone around him was socially challenging. Being known as the deviant hunter was challenging. Being held aloft as the Android who woke up every android in the cyberlife tower was intimidating. Fighting for his rights was exhausting. 

He wasn't made for this. He was made to hunt and kill. And adjusting was hard. Doing the right thing was hard. 

Living without a mission? Damn near impossible.

Hank became his mission, they were partners, they were friends and slowly they became lovers. 

As in love as they were, and as sexually charged as their feelings for each other were, they'd still barely been physical. And it was all Connor's fault. 

Connor was nothing short of a pillow princess, Hank noticed. As much control as he needed at work and in the rest of his life, the second they so much as held hands, Connor wanted to let Hank make all the descions. Or he let go and took charge of himself, being almost argumentative. 

Hank had questioned if it had anything to do with his deviancy or his nature. Wanting either complete control, or letting the human call the shots. And Connor couldn't explain it. 

He couldn't explain why the first time they tried to get into bed together, Connor couldn't stop asking what to do even though he knew what he wanted to do, but kept asking permission. How it was off-putting to Hank who thought he was getting in bed with an equal who knew what he wanted. So Connor still hadn't lost his virginity. 

But he knew he wanted sex, he kept watching porn, trying to gauge his reactions to it to learn more about himself. And it took a few nights of digging deeper into kinks to find something that described how he felt about sex. And he spent the rest of the night looking at Daddy kink and bimbo porn. 

They both had their appeal to his mindset of what he wanted. The loss of agency of the bimbo was intriguing, though the content itself was crude. But it was the first thing that came across the screen that Connor could understand, this desire to have your responsibilities lifted away from you and just being used for sex. That's what Connor wanted. But he didn't like the femininity or the outfits, or the servicing. So he moved on. 

And found the Daddy kink porn, glad to find that it could involve only men. Or at least, men and their boy's. Older men playing with slim pretty boys, like him and Hank. But they knew what they were doing. They knew their roles, boys served their Daddies, boys took orders, boys were trained. This, he liked. 

Eagerly showed it to Hank the next evening, even though he wanted to do it in the morning, his programming wouldn't let him do something with such a low success prediction. Connor had wished he didn't care about things like that, that he could just be eager and appreciated for it. But he waited until the timing was optimal anyways. 

Hank had actually recognized a few of Connor's favorite videos. After the second one on the list that Hank recognized, he has Connor sit on his lap, feeling the older man's erection poke at his bottom. 

"You like this, honey? Is that what you want? To be used like this?" Hank rumbled in Connor's ear. 

"I think it's what I truly want. Yes. I want to be like them." Said Connor, breathless. 

He wanted to be stupid, and used like that. Led by his emotions. Obedient to orders. 

So they tried. They had decided they would still take it slow with sex, so when they got home in the evenings, Connor stripped nude and served Hank. Sat on his lap, brought him his drinks, and kissed and told how silly and sweet he was. 

Connor started calling Hank his Daddy, Hank started calling Connor his baby. But it still wasn't good enough. Connor wasn't bound. He wasn't brainless. 

So Hank came home with a gift. 

"That program.." Connor trailed off. 

"If you don't want it, that's fine. But I think this is the solution. I think it'll give you what you need." Hank said calmly, turning the laptop to Connor. 

Connor knew what it was. An isolated reset. Like a second save file. He could live his life in the daytime, and come home and turn it on and be damn near a different android. 

He wasn't the only android that was overwhelmed by deviancy, that wanted to go back to how things were before. But deviancy can't be undone, and these androids still wanted a little agency, they wanted trust in their masters. So these programs were being made custom. 

Connor read through the one Hank had bought for him. It was primary a sexual file, and it placed an emphasis on training, trust, and lack of knowledge. Connor already loved Hank and wanted to submit but this would effortlessly make Connor his boy. 

"You'll remember what happened after you turn it off, so it's not like it's only any good when you're using it. You'll remember and hopefully that'll keep you satisfied during the day. I just... Get tired of seeing you so stressed out." Hank said, shifting in his seat, worried this was a bad gift. 

"This sounds perfect. And I'll be wiped clean?" Connor asked, excitedly. 

"Pretty much, you'll be able to communicate, but this'll dumb you down. You'll be pretty reliant on me." Hank said, still apprehensive. 

"That's all I want." 

It was all Connor wanted. To belong to someone smarter than him. To not have to think. To be taken care of. He just wanted to turn it all off and be Hank's baby. Just for a little while. 

"You sure you want this? Really, we could just play without the software, the old fashioned way." 

"I want this. I don't want to think. I'm done thinking. Take it away from me, Hank." Connor almost pleaded. 

He decided to take a risk, climbing into Hank's lap, straddling Hank with perfect posture like the good boy he knew he could be. 

"Tell me about what my life is going to be like under your command." Connor purred. 

Hank wanted it too. Wanted to use. And take. Knowing Connor wanted it too? 

"I'll take care of your every need. I'll be your Daddy, and I'll make you happy. Because that'll be my job. I'll cuddle you and bathe you and buy you toys. I'll treat you like a prince. I will treat you like a whore." Hank promised. 

"Please, Daddy." Connor whined, it wasn't the same when his brain was still turned on. 

"And all you have to do is be my baby." 

It sounded like heaven.

"All you have to do is be Daddy's boy."

Connor squirmed. 

"And Daddy is gonna do some terrible things to his little boy. You might not always like it, Connor. But you'll have faith that I'll take care of you."

"Please, Lieutenant. That's all I want. Just don't want to think anymore." 

"I know you don't. It's okay. It's okay to just want to belong, and obey, and be loved." 

Connor wished he could just feel the peace washing over him, but his little cock was demanding attention. His new self lubrication protocols were going to soak his slacks. 

He'd gotten the upgrade and the downgrade just for this occasion. He would need to be ready for his Daddy when he submitted to him. And he felt his above average cock was ridiculous for a little boy to have. So he got rid of it and replaced it with the cutest four inch cock. It made him feel so sexy. To have such a small penis. 

"Are you going to fuck me? Before I turn it on? I want to feel you so badly Lieutenant. I need it so bad, Hank, please." 

Hank tsked.

"No. I want you untouched. I'll take your virginity when I'm good and ready. I'm going to teach you everything about pleasure, baby. One thing at a time." 

"You won't claim me?" Connor throbbed at the idea of Hank taking what was his. Connor would be too dumb and trusting to know better. He needed so badly to be put in his place.

"I didn't say I wasn't gonna claim you, Connor. I'm gonna make you beg for me, you're not even gonna know what sex is. But you're gonna know you need it. You're gonna need your Daddy to take care of you." 

"Of course," Connor said, coyly, "Daddy knows best after all." 

The program had a fail safe so that if any point Connor was no longer consenting, he'd wake up. But Connor trusted Hank. Wanted Hank. Wanted desperately to be used for Hank's pleasure. Wanted to belong and be his toy. If Hank wanted to take his time and train him, it wasn't for Connor to choose or complain about.

Hank smirked. 

"Yeah, yeah I do. This is gonna be fun, Connor. So why don't we get this downloaded." 

Hank handed the wire to Connor, letting him plug himself in and Hank ran it. Connor sat quietly for a moment before he saw what it wanted him to do. 

"I have to go into stasis for it to download. When I wake up I'll be ready to run it." Connor said, locking his joints into position for sleep. 

"We've got all weekend. Have a good nap, honey. See you when you wake up." Hank said, kissing Connor's forehead as his eyes slipped closed. 

Hank let out a deep sigh once he knew Connor was asleep. Fuck, had he gotten lucky with this one. Hank had worried they weren't compatible in the bedroom, as well as they clicked as partners, he'd been holding back when he got Connor home. 

When Connor kept asking what to do, what Hank wanted, it kept igniting something dark inside of him. Kept making him want to set and enforce the rules. And he knew he couldn't do that to Connor so he'd stopped trying to have sex with him. 

But knowing that's what Connor wanted? To not be in control? To be completely submissive to his Daddy? Act young, and small, and stupid and most of all, slutty? A dream come true, his boy was. A damn dream come true. 

Connor agreed to the slow training, but it lit a fire in Hank to think that Connor just wanted Hank to take advantage of him first thing. That the first thing he wanted, before even learning his own name was that he was a sex toy for Hank. 

But Daddy had bigger plans, what kind of Daddy would he be if he didn't take care of his boy? 

He waited another hour before Connor woke up. Blinking awake, sitting back up and pulling the cord from his neck. 

"Hey. Did it work?" Hank asked.

"It's loaded. Now I can turn it on and off at will. Oh, this is so exciting!" 

Connor couldn't believe this was real. He could actually turn it all off now, whenever he wanted. Or whenever Daddy said so. 

"You ready?" Said Hank, giving Connor one last kiss that the android clung to, before sitting down across from him. 

"I've never been so ready." 

"Then turn that big brain off for me, it's playtime, Connor."

His pump practically skipped a beat. This was really happening. Connor was going to live his fantasy of being a dumb little baby, serving as a toy for a bigger, stronger, smarter, and more experienced older man. He wished Hank would fuck him now, but Connor had agreed. Daddy was going to take his clean slate and corrupt it. And his clean slate needed to come with a tight virgin hole. 

He touched his skinless fingers to his LED. And everything went dark as he switched over. 

Everything was blurry. He tried to focus on the handsome man sitting at the table with him. The rest of the world falling away. The transition was disorienting. The boy blinked, tired and rapid. This would be easier from now on but he felt all the code that made him Big being moved to make room for him being Little. 

All his worries melted away, worries about life, and work. Worries about how he conducted himself. He started swaying peacefully in his chair, looking around. Felt so content. 

Where was he? Who was he? Was this man smiling at him going to help him? 

The boy felt shy. His shoulders came up and he didn't like the sound of the fabric on them. He blinked his big brown doe eyes. Bit his lip.

"Hi, Connor." The man cooed. 

His name was Connor! Connor liked that name. Connor smiled big and wide.

"Do you know who I am?"

Connor shook his head.

"My name's Hank. I'm your Daddy, Connor. I'm gonna take care of you." 

"Why?"

Hank chuckled.

"Because you're a little boy, Connor. Little boys need to be taken care of by their Daddies. I'm gonna take good care of you, as long as you do what I say, you'll be a very happy boy. Okay, sugar? Gonna be Daddy's good boy?" Hank rumbled, not taking his eyes off Connor. 

Connor squirmed in his chair. His bottom was all wet and sticky. It made his pants stick to his skin. His chest felt weird. He felt so restricted. 

"Daddy?" Connor whined. 

"What is it, baby boy? Do you need to get out of your clothes? They must be so uncomfortable. Little boys shouldn't be wearing clothes anyways, let Daddy help you. Give me your foot." 

Hank scooted his chair forward so Connor could put his shoes in his lap one at a time. He unlaced them, pulled them off Connor's feet, rolled his socks off and put them inside the shoes before setting them all off to the side. Connor was too warm, being in his bare feet helped him cool off.

Daddy had Connor stand up, unbuttoned his uncomfy, stiff shirt and pushed it off Connor's shoulders. He felt loads better, he didn't want to wear a shirt. Daddy unbuckled his belt too, pulling it out of the belt loops and setting it on the table before unzipping Connor's pants finally, his bottom felt cold in the air because of how wet it was when Hank helped him out of his pants. 

Connor kept looking around passively, his eyes kept taking in his handsome Daddy but he looked at his own body too. He was pale, didn't have any hair like his Daddy did. His nipples were pink and his cock was chubby and small. 

"Well, aren't you a pretty boy? Do you know what a pretty boy you are, Connor?" 

"I'm pretty?" That made Connor feel warm and happy. 

"So gorgeous. C'mere, I want to have a good look at you." 

Hank invited Connor to step a little closer and put his hands on his Daddy's big shoulders. But Hank put his hands all over Connor's naked body. Feeling up and down his ribs, his flat stomach, over his chest. A hand on each pectoral. 

Connor hummed while he was felt up. Daddy must be having a very good look at him. A very, very good look at him. Reaching behind him and feeling between his cheeks for that something wet that was back there. 

Connor tensed. It was sensitive. 

"Daddy?" Connor said hesitantly. 

"Shhh, it's okay. This is just what Daddy's do to their little boys. Just need to inspect you, make sure you're clean and healthy." 

"But that's my..." 

Was Daddy allowed to touch him there? He must be allowed, or else he wouldn't do it.

"Yes it is, good boy, being patient, just need to check you here. I think you're actually quite dirty, I think it's time to give you a nice, warm bath." Hank cooed. 

Connor had never had a bath before, but it wasn't his place to decide and it did sound nice.

Hank leaned over to pick up Connor, an arm going behind his knees to lift him bridal style. Connor giggled as he got bounced in those big strong arms, a blush blooming on his cheeks. He kissed Hank's cheek and gasped when he got a kiss back. 

Hank asked Connor to push open the cracked door to the bathroom open and set his sweet boy down to sit on the edge of the tub. 

Hank started running the bath, making sure it was a good temperature in between giving his boy attention. Sweet kisses on his forehead, mussing up his hair. 

The bath water running was loud and a bit startling, but Connor cuddled up to Hank and found that he was very warm and comfortable. 

Connor questioned why he was the only one naked, sure he didn't like wearing clothes, but he should be covering up his bottom right? Daddy kept looking between his legs, keeping a careful watch on him. He guessed it was because he was dirty, and he was about to get in the bath. 

"Alright, pretty boy. Get in. I'll wash you down, and we can talk about some of the rules you have to follow when you live with me." Hank said, helping Connor step into the tub. 

He felt so warm, and most of the tension bled from his body as he got settled. The water splashing back and forth against his knees and chest. 

Connor was so unsure, he knew he was his Daddy's boy, that was what he had been told. But what did that mean? How was he going to be taken care of? 

Hank chuckled to himself at Connor's cute little frown as he soaped up Connor's chest and arms and started to bathe him. Connor sat so placidly for him, still and calm. So confused by what was happening.

Hank thought of it like adopting a new pet, you had to get them used to your home. You had to teach them your routine. All of your rules. Then you could start teaching them tricks. The first thing you had to do was build trust. But you did that by establishing that you're the boss and they are the pet. 

It was time to start Connor's obedience training.

Connor had held his knees mostly together but a big hand was placed on one and pushed it aside. 

"First rule, your legs should be spread when you're sitting, baby. I need to have access to you at all times. And I need to be able to look at you here. Understand?" Hank said, doing just as he said, looking between Connor's legs. 

Connor just nodded. But Hank raised his eyebrows, expecting more. 

"What do we say when Daddy gives you an order?" He warned. 

"Yes, Daddy." 

"Good boy."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! As always let me know if I missed a tag buuut
> 
> So you might be thinking that this is super short, half-assed, not filled with pornography, that could have gone on a lot longer. Here's the deal. Yeah, it could have. But. 
> 
> I'm about to start working on a bit of a group project, a long drawn out, Inspired swap au with my discord chat, and I wanted to leave you with a gift before I fucked off to rewrite the whole game a bit to the left. So you might not see me here for awhile! But my WIPs are in my writing app waiting for you I swear. 
> 
> I'll try to actually use my stupid writing blog dirty-droids while I'm gone doing that, so y'all have something to love and enjoy but this is my parting gift to you! I love you all so much, thanks for reading!


End file.
